winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Frutti Music Bar
The Frutti Music Bar is a local juice bar located in Gardenia. It is owned by Klaus and it is where he and his daugher, Roxy work. Overview |-|Winx Club= Frutti Music Bar is located by the beach, and inside has a large stage where Andy and his band sometimes play. This place is also the primary hangout for the Winx, and after they formed a band, they also performed. The Specialists and Nabu worked there, waiting tables, but left after the Winx completed their mission. The area is large and the bar boosts a tropical theme, complete with palm trees, sand and a beach. There are two ships situation on the left and right sides of the bar, one large one that also serves as an outdoor patio complete with tables and another smaller ship that is behind the outdoor stage. The bar is almost a complete open area, the front entrance has a large red square carpet, poles with linings on each side that hold lanterns, a half oval shaped "entrance" with purple curtains and a small triangular roof atop of the "entrance". The front sports the Frutti Music Bars logo. Inside, there is a bar, and tables that are shaped like oranges where their leaves serve as chairs. |-|World of Winx= Winx Club Seasons |-|Season 4= The bar is first introduced in "Love & Pet" by Andy when he went to visit the Winx at the Love and Pet Shop. He mentions his band plays there from time to time and invites the girls to check it out. Once there, they watch Andy and his band play and drink some smoothies in the presences of the last Earth fairy, Roxy. While the other Winx are away from the bar, Artu starts barking and Roxy gets below the counter to calm him down. Doing so releases her energy and the Winx sense it. However, being away from the bar they assumed it was someone else, a girl who was standing in front of the bar. They then step outside to talk to the her but the Wizards of the Black Circle attacks. The Specialists step in to help but when they discovered that the girl was not the last Earth fairy, the Wizards leave. After that, the Specialists and Winx have a little fight about their trust and both sides leave with misunderstandings. Coming soon... |-|Season 5= On the first episode of this season, the Winx arrive at the Frutti Music Bar advertising their upcoming concert at the bar. After the advertisement, they step inside and meet up with Roxy where she tells them that it will be her last time her before she heads to Alfea with them. They are all enjoying their time there, Mike, Vanessa and Kiko included. Sky wanted to give Bloom the Pendant of Eraklyon to her but kept missing his chances, while Aisha continues to miss Nabu but stops when her friends find her. She tells them about the coronation of Prince Nereus and introduces them to her other family members. They watch the coronation on Aisha's phone as Tressa relays them the live video but the call is interrupted when Tritannus attempts to assassinate the crown prince. *Winx Club - Episode 502 *Winx Club - Episode 514 World of Winx Season 1 The Frutti Music Bar appears in the beginning of the first episode of World of Winx, where Bloom is stalking the surrounding area, looking for their Talent Thief. It appears again as this is where the Annabelle's first concert is held. Bloom interviews Roxy, the owner of the bar, who introduces a new drink to celebrate the concert. Annabelle is kidnapped in the bar's dressing room. In the next episode, Detectives Gómez and Evans make their way to the Frutti Music Bar after following the Winx (after they realize Annabelle's missing earring is still in her dressing room); trying to get a lead on Annabelle's disappearance. They enter the busy bar, looking around for clues and eventually asks Roxy about Annabelle (and Gómez orders a drink). When Evans asks Roxy what had happened to Annabelle, Roxy says she does not know but does let the detectives know that Annabelle went missing after her performance. Evans concludes that the last place she would have been is the dressing room. Aware of the Winx's mission and that they are searching in the dressing room, Roxy changes the topic back to smoothies to cover the Winx. When she turns back around after grabbing a cup to make another one for Gómez, they have disappeared. Meanwhile, the Winx arrive at the dressing room and Roxy warns them of Gomez and Evans proceeding to the dressing room. Stella does her part in their own investigation, acting out Annabelle's reaction to her success and finds the missing earring. Bloom picks up the earrings and sees the same dust that have shown up with every kidnapping. After Tecna affirms that it is the same dust, a portal opens in front of them and sucks them in; just in time the detectives arrive at the dressing room, who also leaves as no one's there. Later, the Winx are thrown into the portal and return to the dressing room after their failed attempt to rescue Annabelle. Coming soon... Staff |-|Current= *'Klaus' - Owner/Bartender *'Roxy'- Bartender/Waitress (Winx Club); Owner/Bartender (World of Winx) |-|Former= *'Sky' - Waiter *'Brandon' - Waiter *'Riven' - Waiter *'Helia' - Waiter *'Nabu' - Waiter Trivia *'Frutti' means "fruits" in Italian. *Although they no longer work for the bar, the Specialists still sometimes help when they come visit. Gallery |-|Winx Club= C20fab6881cf-1-.png|The logo. Frutti music bar.jpg|Birds eye view of the bar. Roxy, Klaus - Episode 404.jpg|Roxy and Klaus tending the bar. 199876 108369819244605 108366575911596 85437 2905820 n-1-.jpg|Klaus serving drinks. 399731 253425618111116 1504277824 n.jpg|Frutti Music Bar in Season 5. Frutti Music Bar - Episode 501.jpg 480518 253426238111054 724321552 n.jpg|Bloom and Sky at the bar in Season 5. Frutti Music Bar - Episode 502.jpg|Frutti Music Bar in Season 5 at night. 561534 256228101164201 347234650 n.jpg|The Winx singing at the Frutti Music Bar. |-|World of Winx= Frutti Music Bar - Official BG (WOW).jpg Frutti Music Bar - WOW Episode 101 (1).jpg Frutti Music Bar - WOW Episode 101 (2).jpg Frutti Music Bar - WOW Episode 101 (3).jpg Frutti Music Bar - WOW Episode 102 (1).jpg Frutti Music Bar - WOW Episode 102 (2).jpg Frutti Music Bar - WOW Episode 102 (3).jpg Frutti Music Bar - WOW Episode 108.jpg Category:Locations Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Earth Category:Winx Club Category:Gardenia Category:Comics Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx)